April Kepner
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=6x05 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=8x09 | Name=April Kepner | Nicknames=TBA | Hometown=Columbus, Ohio, USA | Occupation=Physician, Surgical Resident | Status=Alive | Family Members=Joe Kepner - Father Karen Kepner - Mother Libby Kepner - Sister Kimmie Kepner - Sister Alice Kepner - Sister | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5 }}Dr. April Kepner is a surgical resident and the current Chief Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History April was born as the second of four children and raised by a farming family in Columbus, Ohio. She became a resident at Mercy West Medical Center in Seattle where she worked until the hospital merged with Seattle Grace Hospital. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Alongside Charles, Reed and Jackson, April arrives at Seattle Grace following the merger but ultimatly becomes a victim of the beurocracy when she is fired after making a mistake that claimed a patient's life, meaking her the second resident to fall to the merger after Izzie Stevens. She is eventually rehired when Derek Shepherd becomes Chief, but helps him administativly until he helps her overcome her fear of treating patients. She develops a crush on Derek. She is present during the Seattle Grace Mercy West Shooting, where her friend Reed is killed. Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 In the aftermath of the shooting, April and Jackson both move into Meredith's house and lose their outsider status as a consequence of their shared trauma. As one of the people aware of Meredith's miscarriage, April bonds with Meredith which illicits envy in Lexie, who's friendly rivalry with April is resumed. The residents soon learn that April is still a virgin, but after feeling ashamed for some time she finally fights back and tells them all that it isn't something she talks about. She begins to develop feelings for Alex only for the attraction to turn physical, something which April quickly rebuffs not wanting to rush into her first time, leading him upsetting her and ending her crush on him. Bailey ultimatly tells her to wait for the right guy, something which she takes to heart. April joins Alex, Meredith, Jackson and Cristina in the race of Chief Resident and is immediatly underestimated by her peers and written off. She soon develops a friendship with the new peadeatric attending Robert Stark when she begins to see a different side to the exterior he puts out. Robert eventually asks her out on a date but she turns him down and April agrees even though she feels nothing for him and instead only wants to be his friend. When the other residents begin teasing her and making her aware of Robert's different intentions for their date she is forced to tell him that she isn't interested in him romantically, resulting in Robert turning personally and professionally cold towards her. However, ultimatly it is Robert's recommendation that makes Owen consider her in the running for Chief Resident. Her extremly ordered approach to patient care eventually prevails and she is named the new Chief Resident, leaving her somewhat of a pariah amongst her unsucsessful peers. Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 As the new Chief Resident, April struggles in her responsibilities and finds the other residents are quick to ignore her authority. She soon begins to question why she was chosen, especially when a task in which the residents working together to save a patient sees Jackson emerge as the natural leader of the group, and believes herself to be a bad Chief Resident when she uses the residents competitive nature to get them to take her rules seriously, but Callie soon assures her that she was simply knowing her peers. When Jackson's mother arrives in Seattle she makes April realize that she needs to losen up and encourages her to have sex, something which April takes in her stride. She develops a new sense of confidence which helps her confront her fellow residents, especially Alex, and remind them that, while they may not respect her, she is in charge and going against her rules will have consequences. Relationships Family Romantic Life Career Trivia *Sarah Drew also portrayed another character, seperate from April, Judy in two episodes of Private Practice Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:Doctors